


Red and Blue Slurpees

by MxMurder



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Fluff, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxMurder/pseuds/MxMurder
Summary: Michael and Jeremy go to 711 to get Slurpees.





	Red and Blue Slurpees

“Jeremy! Hey!” Michael caught up with his best friend just as he passed through the school doors on his way home.  
“What’s up?” Jeremy turned around.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to 711 with me? It’s two for one Slurpee day.”  
“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything better to do since Christine broke up with me.”  
“It’s been a month. That’s more than enough time to get over someone.” Michael rolled his eyes, annoyed that Jeremy was still so obsessed over Christine. Especially since the whole reason Michael had asked Jeremy to go to 711 was to finally tell him how he felt. To finally tell Jeremy that he liked him.  
When they reached the store, Michael opened the door for Jeremy. They walked to the Slurpee machine, and Jeremy grabbed two cups, a medium for himself and a large for Michael.  
“You like blue raspberry, right?” Jeremy started pouring himself wild cherry.  
“I… Yeah. It’s my favorite flavor. How’d you know?” Michael smiled.  
“I’m not as clueless as you think.” Jeremy laughed. “You’re always holding a Slurpee, and it’s usually blue.” He held out the cup, now full of blue slush, and Michael took it.  
“Thanks. Look, Jeremy, there’s something I want to tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s really dumb, but… I like you.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yeah. I have for a while. I don’t want to ruin our friendship though, so I totally get if you don’t want to talk about it again.”  
Jeremy was silent for a moment, before he asked quietly, “Do you know why Christine broke up with me?”  
“No?” Michael wondered what Christine had to do with anything.  
“She saw how I acted around you and realized she couldn’t compete.”  
“You… like me too?”  
“Yeah, Michael. I have for a while.”  
Michael threw his arms around Jeremy’s neck and kissed him, tasting the cherry on his lips. After about thirty seconds, Michael pulled away.  
“Be my boyfriend?” He asked, beaming.  
“Yes!” Jeremy grinned back.

They walked back to Michael’s house holding hands. By the time they arrived, both of their tongues had turned purple.


End file.
